


Where the fun ain't got no end

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Public Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Strangers, adult theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles figured he couldn't go through his first semester at school in San Francisco without checking out one of the very reasons he'd wanted to go there anyway.</p>
<p>He felt small and young stumbling into the dark theatre, nose wrinkling a little at the smell of years of old dried cum and sweaty bodies.  There were about a dozen guys already inside, hunched down in their seats and eyes glued to the screen that was playing a scene of a twink getting it hard from a bear while another twink sucked his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the fun ain't got no end

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 12 of Merry Month of Masturbation

Stiles figured he couldn't go through his first semester at school in San Francisco without checking out one of the very reasons he'd wanted to go there anyway.

He felt small and young stumbling into the dark theatre, nose wrinkling a little at the smell of years of old dried cum and sweaty bodies. There were about a dozen guys already inside, hunched down in their seats and eyes glued to the screen that was playing a scene of a twink getting it hard from a bear while another twink sucked his cock. 

The sounds vibrating out of the speakers drove into Stiles' head and through his body with the intensity of a car crash. His dick was half hard the entire bus ride there, now it was pressing at the front of his dark khakis. 

He glanced around and walked a couple rows down, took an end seat. He wasn't sure what protocol was, now that he was here, but his cock didn't care. He cast a quick look around, trying not to catch anyone's eye on purpose and saw enough hands moving in familiar motions that Stiles didn't feel as bad unzipping his pants and shoving them open enough to pull his cock out. 

The scene on screen was okay enough for him, he'd seen worse. But the twink was overdoing it with the breathy moans and baby talk to the bear and the other one sucking him off was half-assing it, no pun intended.

Stiles thumbed over the head of his cock idly and looked around again, taking in the different people he saw. He kept it slow and casual, watched as two guys a few rows up and to his left got up and left with their hands down each other's pants. Stiles heard this place had some booths for cruisers to frequent. 

He was pretty sure it would be awhile before he'd be able to work up the nerve for that, if at all.

When he looked back at the screen a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked one row up and in the next set of seats there was a guy looking back at him.

As soon as Stiles saw him looking he snapped his eyes back to the front, cheeks burning and his hand stilled in his lap. He worked through the war in his mind between the urge to flee and to get off.

He was an adult and he could be here. He could do this. He could jerk off in public.

He looked over at the guy again and he was still staring. Stiles looked down quickly and saw he was still full clothed and his hands were gripping the arm rests tightly. He looked a little like someone Stiles wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, with dark hair and more than scruff across his considerable jaw. He was wearing leather and everything else Stiles could see was dark, too. He blended in with the darkened theatre but Stiles was pretty sure he wasn't sitting there when Stiles arrived.

Stiles felt his cock make its presence known again and he started stroking himself again slowly, eyes still on Dark and Rugged. When he turned back to the screen Stiles felt a little disappointed but he was getting what he came for—an experience jerking off in public. 

Stiles slumped down in his seat a little to get more comfortable, ignoring how many other men did the same thing and more in this very seat. If anything it turned Stiles on more and he spread his legs further to give himself more room to work with.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, licked his lips and let the sounds from the porn on screen wash over him. He could feel the tell-tale flush start on his chest and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer.

When he opened his eyes his gaze fell to the seat one up from him but the guy was gone. Stiles sighed his disappointment quietly. 

The bear on screen finally came, grunting hard as he unloaded into the twink who moaned pitifully and came into the second twink's mouth. They shared a sloppy kiss and the screen faded to black. A couple of the patrons left, shuffled their way up the aisle, brushing past people who were arriving. 

Someone sat behind Stiles and bumped the back of his seat a little with their knees. Stiles considered moving, wondered if this was some weird no-no to sit so close to another dude doing his thing, but didn't want to do a weird hard-cock shuffle with his pants hiked up. 

A new video started up and this one featured two guys with modest builds who were on more equal footing. They were comfortable with each other and it showed in how they moved against each other and fought for dominance in their kissing, sucking and biting. 

Now this was more Stiles' speed. He licked his palm and started to build up a steady rhythm on his cock. He was distracted by more movement behind him but ignored it until a hand reached over his shoulder, holding something.

"Lube?" A low voice rumbled in his ear. Stiles shuddered and twisted around to see Dark and Rugged incredibly close to him, eyes molten and locked on him.

Stiles nodded jerkily and then gasped when the liquid dripped down his cock and over his knuckles. He worked it over his dick, using both hands now in an attempt to imagine what it would feel like if Dark and Rugged offered his hand with his lube. 

Behind him, over the sound of the movie, he could hear the slick _shickshickshick_ of Dark and Rugged as he worked his own cock over. He was still leaning forward because Stiles could feel his breath on the back of his neck and could hear every light grunt and unbidden whine that escaped his mouth.

Once one of the on screen guys finally won the other one over and sank his cock into the other's ass Stiles was gone. As soon as he bottomed out Stiles came, squeezing his cock from the bottom up as he rode out his orgasm, gasping and shuddering. At the tail end of his he felt Dark and Rugged's hit, too, when his knees knocked Stiles' seat and he sat upright so quickly his chin was almost perched on Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. He got what he came for and he wasn't ready, willing or able to go somewhere more private with this mystery man, no matter how hot he was. 

Again, still wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley.

Stiles waited for a few minutes as he tucked himself away. He wondered if Dark and Rugged left as easily as he arrived and chanced it when he stood up to make his escape. 

No such luck.

But Dark and Rugged didn't look at Stiles while he stepped into the aisle on shaky legs. He passed the row and breathed a sigh of relief too soon. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, although gently.

Dark and Rugged didn't look at him but stuffed something into the pocket of Stiles' dark hoodie. Stiles rushed out of the theatre and emerged in the store front-cum-lobby, blinking into the brighter light.

The clerk barely looked at him as he left the building. Stepping onto the busy street was like hopping through the looking glass back into the real world from Wonderland. Stiles hadn't even given himself a chance to check out if he was _decent_. He patted himself down and looked at his clothes and thankfully hadn't come on himself, which would be just this side of embarrassing.

He was halfway home before he remembered the slip of paper in his pocket.

No, that's a lie. He forced himself to wait as long as he could and that was only as long as halfway.

He pulled out the slip of paper, hastily scrawled on.

_If jerking off in the dark is your speed we could do it again but I'm cool with coffee, too. Let me know, if you want. Derek_. And _Derek_ included his phone number.

"If I _want_?" Stiles whispered to himself, grinning.

He wanted.


End file.
